intergalacticrepublicfandomcom-20200216-history
Intergalactic Republic
Formerly the Quadruple Alliance and the Galactic Union, the Intergalactic Republic is the galactic government. It is made up of a council of political leaders that represent their factions. History Beginning When the Great Rift happened, the 'Prime Four', the founding factions of the Intergalactic Republic, were transported to the same universe. These four, the Galactic Republic, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Rebel Alliance, and the Galactic Empire, were all thrown together during their respective wars. When the four factions met, both the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War abruptly ended. The Galactic Republic quickly allied with the Galactic Empire, as did the CIS with the Rebel Alliance. This opened the door for the Rift War, a year and a half long conflict where the two new alliances battled it out over control of the galaxy. The Jedi Order and the Sith Order, however, did not get along as well. The Sith separated from the Empire and the CIS, and the Jedi's relations with the Old and New Republics were strained. Eventually, the Jedi and Sith found it best to leave the war. It would not be for another five years until the Jedi and Sith returned to their old allies. Rift War After two years, the Rift War ended when the two sides agreed to a cease fire. Tensions remained high and the galaxy struggled through the next few months of peace. Eventually, Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic suggested the four factions create a new galactic government. As he was also the leader of the CIS and a version of him was the leader of the Empire, the three factions quickly agreed. A week later, the old Rebel Alliance, now called the New Republic, agreed to join. The Prime Four were finally together in peace and the Quadruple Alliance was born out of the ashes, finally ending all struggles after two and a half years of hostilities. Mandalorians After another year, the greatest family reunion in history brought a new faction onto the galactic stage; the Mandalorians. The famous bounty hunters Jango and Boba Fett, father and son, reunited. Both of them leader of the Mandalorian clans from their respective times, they were able to unite the clans into a sole government. With them coming back as a power in the galaxy, the Quadruple Alliance decided to incorporate them into the Alliance. With this, the Quadruple Alliance was renamed the Galactic Union. United Earth Directorate, Terran Dominion, Protoss, and the Raiders At the turn of the year eight months later, a second great rift occurred, bringing the Koprulu Sector, and an entire new group of races and factions, onto the galactic stage. The United Earth Directorate (UED), an invasion force sent out to take control of the sector before the rift occurred, quickly took control of a large part of Wild Space in Quadrant 3 of the galaxy, even taking over some outlying Galactic Republic colonies. The Galactic Union, seeking to resolve the matter peacefully, entered talks with the UED. The talks were a success, with the Galactic Union granting the UED a large area of space which hasn't changed to this day. In return, the UED offered knowledge and military assets against the other four powers from the sector; the Terran Dominion, the Protoss Empire, the Zerg Swarm, and a group of freedom fighters called Raynor's Raiders. Before talks could begin with any of the other factions could begin, the Zerg Swarm launched a massive attack on all factions, quickly overwhelming Union defense forces. With the Zerg pushing, the Protoss isolating themselves, Raynor dropping off the grid, and the Terran Dominion refusing to side with the United Earth Directorate, it appeared as the Zerg would win the war in a matter of months. A month later, as the Zerg pushed into the Union core worlds, laying siege to the worlds of Duro and Cato Neimoidia, the Galactic Union was contacted by Protoss Hierarch Tassadar and Patriarch Zeratul. They offered to join them in destroying the Zerg, knowing the galaxy would be destroyed without a combined force. With the Galactic Union accepting, the Terran Dominion offered it's services in return for aid, as they were being pushed back deep into their own territory. With the combined might of the faction's militaries, they pushed the Zerg out of the galaxy and into Campanion Besh, a small galaxy orbiting their own. Before an assault could begin on Companion Besh, more commonly known as Firefist, the freedom fighter group Raynor's Raiders came in contact with the Galactic Union and it's allies. They said that the Zerg forces in Firefist were to strong to be taken out. The Terran Dominion and the UED disagreed with these claims, saying that victory was imminent. The Protoss, however, sided with Raynor, and said they would pull out their support if an invasion was launched. With this, the Galactic Union canceled the attack and set up a large defensive line around their borders to prevent another attack. With this, the two month long Swarm Invasion ended, with the Terran Dominion, Protoss Empire, UED, and much to the urging of the Protoss, Raynor's Raiders, earned a spot on the Union Council. With these new extragalactic species becoming part of the Union, it was decided to rename the Galactic Union the Intergalactic Republic of Empires and Democracies. This was later shortened to just the Intergalactic Republic. UNSC, the Flood, and the 2nd Covenant Civil War Return of the Jedi and Sith Zann Consortium War Factions Galactic Republic Mandalorians Galactic Empire Confederacy of Independent Systems New Republic United Earth Directorate Terran Dominion Protoss Empire Raynor's Raiders United Earth Federation Cybran Nation Aeon Illuminate Covenant UNSC Jedi Order Sith Alliance Uthre Order Fel Empire/Imperial Knights Citadel Alliance Trader Emergency Coalition Vasari Empire Fenn Consortium Republican Council Members Each faction gets two representatives to discuss topics concerning the Republic. These two are usually the leader of the faction and their main military leader, although in some cases, like the Galactic Republic and the Mandalorians, this is not so. Galactic Republic- Chancellor Bail Organa and Senator Padme Amidala-Skywalker Mandalorians- Mand'alor Jango Fett and Field Marshal Cassus Fett Galactic Empire- Emperor Jagged Fel and Grand Moff Ardus Kaine CIS- Viceroy Karno Hyki and General Grevious New Republic- Mon Mothma and Leia Organa United Earth Directorate- Admiral Gererd DuGualle and Vice-Admiral Alexei Stukov Terran Dominion- Emperor Arcturus Mengsk and Prince Valarian Mengsk Protoss Empire- Hierarch Tassadar and Patriarch Zeratul Raynor's Raiders- Commander Jim Raynor and Captain Matthew Horner United Earth Federation- President C. Allen Riley II and General Samantha Clarke Cybran Nation- Dr. Gustaf Brackman and Elite Commander Ivanna Dostya Aeon Illuminate- Princess Rhianne Burke and Crusader Rhiza Covenant- Kaidon Thel 'Vadum and Imperial Admiral Rtas 'Vadum UNSC- President Terrence Hood and Grand Admiral Miranda Keyes Jedi Order- Grand Master Yoda and Grand Master Mace Windu Sith Alliance- Dark Lord of the Sith Revan and Sith Lord Dooku Uthre Order- Grand Light Master Kenshae Sakura and Grand Dark Master Darth Deltian Fel Empire/Imperial Knights- Emperor Roan Fel and Master Antares Draco Citadel Alliance- Councilman David Anderson and Commander John Shepard Trader Emergency Coalition- President Eisen Mavorik and Admiral Ivan Progmer Vasari Empire- Emperor Pri'tyla and War Admiral Te'Kunan Fenn Consortium- Urai Fenn Category:Faction